


Kitten cuddles

by Zora_Chan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Chan/pseuds/Zora_Chan
Summary: Blake and Yang have been left alone. It's cold in the fall and what's the best way to warm up? Cuddling of course!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Blake sat down on Yang's bed. The soft springs beneath her. Ruby had dragged Weiss out to go shopping. Yang liked having Blake all to herself. It was not common that the two were alone with just each other. Sun had a habit of ruining things for them. This time though he was out with Neptune. 

They had refused to say what they were doing but they had already run off. They of course had that I'm gonna do something dumb look all over there face. A cool breeze filled the room making Blake shiver a little. Smirking to herself Yang reached over and dragged Blake into her lap. 

"What are you doing," Blake's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Yang just rested her head on Blake's shoulder nuzzling the side of her neck gently.

"You looked cold so I thought I would warm you up," Yang said wrapping her arms tightly around Blake in her lap. Despite her groveling she made no move to escape instead letting herself sink into Yangs warm lap.

"What if I want to be cold?" Despite how much she argued with Yang she really did like her. She was always kind and opened up to Blake when she was being self destructive. 

"Too bad," Yang hugged her tighter to her body. Nuzzling her neck some more. The soft skin was nice against her face. Blake was not only good looking but she also was smart and would do anything to protect those who she loved. The only thing that Yang really hated about her is her reluctance to open up to people 

Blake enjoyed the warmth. She really hated being cold. The fall air was cold so it was nice to have a human heater. She could smell Yangs shampoo. It was a comforting kinda smell. The kind that you can't quite place but you want to trap. 

"I could have just closed the window to," Blake would never admit she was enjoying Yang's touch. The warm strong hands trapping her to Yang's strong yet soft body. She really didn't want this moment to end. Physical touch was something she often deprived herself of. 

"Fine, if you want to go you can," Yang loosened her grip. Blake felt sad to lose the touch. Rolling her eyes she snuggled closer gaining a small chuckle from Blake and the arms wrapped back around her. Instead of nuzzling her neck she took one hand and turned Blake's head kissing her warm cheek. 

Blake could feel her face start to burn. She turned her head away but still made no move to leave. Yang went back to resting her head on Blake's shoulder. Blake leaned into the touch. And like that they sat until they heard the obnoxious yelling of Ruby and Weiss.


	2. More Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy time

Blake closed the door softly behind as she slipped back into her cramped dorm. Yang shifted softly rolling over and curling tighter around whatever it was in her hand. Treading quietly Blake looked at Yang curled up in Blake's bed. Her face normally screamed out some emotion but now it was peaceful.

Her chest rising up and down softly. Her beautiful yellow hair splayed out around her. She looked like a lion. God she was beautiful like this. Her face actually peaceful and calm her hair falling softly all around her. She was curled around a book. Blake couldn't make out the title though. Blake smiled to herself relishing the moment. 

Suddenly in a flurry of movement Yang managed to drag her into the bed. Blake just let out a soft oof noise as she was pulled against Yangs chest. The sharp corner of the book stabbed at her back. Blake squirmed uncomfortable.

"I'm not letting go," Yang mumbled only half awake. 

"Fine, but your books stabbing me," Blake complained. 

"It's your book," Yang mumbled. She easily shifted throwing the book out of the bed. Blake looked at the book realizing it was the book that she had been reading when she first met Blake. It was odd seeing her have that book. It didn't seem like Yangs type. Ruby's maybe but Yangs no. 

"Why were you reading that book," Yang pulled Blake tighter to her. Blake could smell her shampoo and body wash. It helped her sink into Yang's touch even more. 

"You seemed to like it," her voice was still groggy. She seemed tired. Blake was surprised that Yang had gone through the effort. She knew it was one of the books holding up the bed so she must have had to shift the whole bed to get it out. It seemed like a hassle. 

"Thanks," Blake said barely above a whisper her voice a chocked back sob. It felt like an eternity before she had let anyone care about her. Much less actually notice her. 

"Shhh. Sleep," Yang mumbled burying her face in the nape of Blake's neck. Blake let herself bask in Yangs touch. Yangs hot breath snaked down her back. Warmth and comfort enclasped her. Slowly she let herself sink away into sleep. Her eyelids growing heavy. Sleeps depths swept her away as easily as Yang had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and wrote this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy girls😴

Blake laid on top of Yang using her chest as a pillow. She looked so precious and peaceful. Blake rarely looked so peaceful. Gently Yang ran her fingers through Blakes hair. It was so thick and silky. It smelled like her. It was nothing like her own thick tangled hair. 

It was a chore to brush it out every morning. Gently Yang pet Blakes adorable little ears. They were so soft and she purred so sweetly whenever they were pet. She acted so much like a cat. It was funny. Wrapping her arms around her she let herself slowly drift off back to sleep. For once everything was okay and she was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start doing commissions! Contact me through discord!
> 
> Waterfairt17#3688
> 
> We can discuss prices.


End file.
